


Welcome Home

by w_space



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Sort Of, dealing with strong emotions / it's a working progress, wanted to write something relatively nice... by my standard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_space/pseuds/w_space
Summary: Tony returns from a week-long business trip. Stephen tries not to be too clingy.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 21
Kudos: 131





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long since I posted anything so something incredibly short  
> sort of loosely based on something I drew like some week ago-

Friday alerts him with the news of Tony’s arrival.

Stephen had asked that of her. To prepare himself, to collect himself, for a chance to take a breathe and think. …Before he could do anything rash.

And yet, he only just barely managed to calm the pounding in his chest before the familiar voice rang throughout the floor.

“Stephen?? Honey? I’m home!”

He turned, smiling before even realizing his body’s impulses.

But that was okay. Definitely okay. The proper amount of display of affection. Typical behavior for anyone after missing their husband’s touch for more than a week.

Not desperate. Not too eager...

But inside, there was always that rush in seeing Tony. Just being in the same room as the other again after a significant time away. A pull that Stephen feels right at his heart. The sweep of overwhelming joy that makes him makes him forget to even breathe, his body ridiculously thinking he doesn’t even need air to survive. As if to say he has everything he needs as long as Tony is here.

With him.

“Welcome home,” the sorcerer called out warmly, calmly. He mentally thanks himself for that. “Let me get you a drink…”

He made his way over to the minibar, pouring two fingers of the other’s favorite over ice. Busying himself with something to do before he acts impulsively again.

Tony on the other hand, carelessly abandoned his bag and coat, eyes never leaving Stephen.

“Did you see? I even brought you flowers,” he said happily before crossing the distance at a quick pace, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. All smiles and unsuppressed fondness. The warm hands pressing at his back, flushing their bodies together without any reserve.

A relief. A reminder this fixation Stephen has still for his image, the carefully curated impression, acting solely on thoughtfully filtered behavior, is not a necessary one anymore. At least not here in their home. At least not between them.

He doesn’t have to repress his feelings… ones that he knew some would suggest it’s too much, perhaps even unhealthy… due to fears of seeming too… clingy. After all, Tony constantly acted so freely on his own emotions. Constantly proved perhaps there is no such thing as loving too much and showing it. Especially when that love was fully returned.

But well, old habits are hard to break.

And thankfully, his husband… seems to understand that all too well.

It was in Tony’s knowing smile as he took the first step in those moments. The way he didn’t let Stephen’s reserve deter his own display of affection. The way Tony welcomed each and every one of the other’s fondness with enthusiasm. The way, like now, he held on a little too tight for a little longer than necessary.

Stephen swallowed, his free hand falling naturally onto the brunette’s waist. Letting his eyes flutter close. Letting himself enjoy the feeling of Tony’s steady heartbeat pressed against his own chest. Enjoying the familiar scent of Tony’s cologne that hadn’t changed since they picked it out last winter.

“I can’t believe you didn’t even think to come and see me, babe.” He was definitely pouting. Although the words were clearly teasing and hardly any bite. “I mean what’s the point in having a wizard husband who can portal around the world if I can’t have him with me during long business trips? Shouldn’t that be a perk I just get when we said our vows? I know it’s not all that fun and boring-ass social parties but hey, I would have been there-”

Stephen let out an amused huff. “I didn’t want to distract you from your work. Besides, it was only a week-“

He regretted the words as soon as they left his tongue. Tasted a little bitter. A hint of worry fast forming at the corner of his mind that perhaps he had just opened the door to having this become a regular thing. But…

“Ugh,” Tony groaned dramatically before taking the glass from Stephen’s hand. He took a large swig of the amber liquid before setting it down. “Never again. Either I’m forcing you to come with me or-“

“Yes.”

That… came out before he had a chance to think. Oddly said with so much certainty Stephen had to backtrack and confirm that it had been his own voice, his own word.

A short silence followed. Stephen could feel the heat rising to his neck. Frowned slightly as he opened his mouth trying to figure out what to say next, to distract away from the un-doubtable implication of his little outburst.

But before he could say anything else, he became distracted. By that same knowing smile that Tony wore. By the warm lips that sealed over his in a quick kiss.

When the brunette back slightly, it was all grins. “I’m going to hold you to that, doc.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to update my on-going fics but ended up with this instead LOLOLOL
> 
> I've been struggling to write again and many have suggested trying writing shorter things. Ngl my impulse was "I'm incapable of writing short. have you met me? this is going to be a disaster I can't have any more open fic-" ...but you all right. I was wrong. I somehow managed and it helps;;; 
> 
> But It may still be a bit longer before I can update on my multi-chap fic. but I have been doodling a lot of ironstrange recently (for my sanity) so if you interested -> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/_w_space) | [tumblr](https://wspaceblog.tumblr.com/)


End file.
